CMS Terra Nova
The CMS ''Terra Nova'' was a Sovereign Colonies ship that was floating among the S.C.A.F fleet orbiting Tau Volantis. History The CMS Terra Nova ''was a transport ship used by the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces during their expedition to Tau Volantis in 2311. Her commanding officer was Valery Dietz and she was piloted by Lieutenant Tucker Edwards. Her code name while in service to the S.C.A.F. was "The Luv Boat" and her UIC was "30692". The ''Terra Nova ''was initially used to transport the expedition's supplies. However, during the excavation of Tau Volantis, the specimens found on the planet and the deceased personnel ended up stored aboard the ship. This was much to the discomfort of Commander Dietz, the ship's crew and the pilots of the CMS Crozier and CMS Franklin that are responsible for ferrying the specimens. Dietz was noted as requesting to transfer the specimens off the ''Terra Nova instead of keeping them on the ship. Dead Space 3 Isaac Clarke traveled to the Terra Nova to repair the CMS Crozier which lied in the shuttle bay. On arrival, he ventured through the ship's many sections to reach the tram system while fighting off the mummified crew. As Isaac ventured into the depths of the Terra Nova, he ended up discovering the text and audio logs that shed light on the fate of the ship and her crew. It turned out that most of the crew members are killed during the cleanse order issued by General Mahad and those who managed to survive the cleanse order eventually ended up being slaughtered by the insurgence of the Necromorph lifeform brought up from the planet and kept in storage on the ship. Eventually, Isaac reached the tram system where Buckell informed Isaac about a supply cache in the Conning Tower near the mid station in an optional mission. Isaac began searching for the cache and defending himself against the traps set by Edwards who locked himself in the Conning Tower during the slaughter of the Terra Nova's crew. After surviving Edwards' traps, Isaac discovered the pilot's corpse. He triggered Edwards' final trap after he retrieved the supplies from the cache. Afterward, Isaac headed off to the aft section of the ship to begin repairs on the CMS Crozier. Isaac traveled through the shuttle bay on several missions to get the shuttle ready for takeoff. After freeing the shuttle from the shuttle bay, he was ripped from the ship after the bay was destroyed. He flew back to the Fore section of the ship and took the Skip back to the [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]]. The Terra Nova was left in orbit with the rest of the flotilla after the team launched in the Crozier to land on Tau Volantis. Events of Dead Space 3: Awakened The story of the Terra Nova continued in Dead Space 3: Awakened. After Isaac and Carver managed to escape Tau Volantis in a shuttle stolen from the remnants of Danik's forces, they arrived at the ship to learn that most of the surviving members of the Circle went insane and created a radical Unitologist Cult. The Unitologists that remained sane such as Randall Carr started to work on the ship's engines, attempting to jury-rig a ShockPoint Drive from one of their shuttles to the ship's reactor core in order to fly the Terra Nova back to Earth. However, they are killed by the Cult Leader and his men before they had the chance. Isaac and Carver must continue this task and restart the engines and overload them beyond their designed parameters in order to generate enough power to the ShockPoint Drive. They succeeded, entered ShockSpace and returned to Earth. Upon arriving back at Earth, however, they found out that the Brethren Moons already arrived and are attacking the planet. A Brethren Moon rose in front of the Terra Nova. Design The CMS Terra Nova '' was a Mass Driver ADT 60-type, CL-13 class spaceship used by the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces' AC-P fleet. The ship was like a floating city with a tram system connecting the Fore, Mid, and Aft sections of the ship. Apart from spacious cargo holds, it included several on board facilities, including residential areas, environmental control, conning tower, tram stations and a shuttle. Unlike the ''Ishimura, the ship's tram system runs along the spine and not the tunnels on the inside of the ship. Like the Ishimura, the ship's size makes a tram system to transport crew between sections a necessity. The Terra Nova could hold up to two large shuttles equal to the Crozier's size. Trivia * The name'' Terra Nova'' is probably a reference to an ill-fated expedition to the Antarctic from 1910 to 1913. * "Terra Nova" is Latin for "New Earth" or "New Land." * The Terra Nova's nickname is "The Luv Boat" as seen on the SK-1P travel destination monitor. * The Terra Nova bears a slight resemblance to the USG Ishimura in design. * Several Red Markers can be seen inside the cargo hold along with one much larger Marker, covered up, next to them. * Although the Terra Nova ''carries several Red Markers and experienced a necromorph infestation, in the 200-year duration between its deployment to Tau Volantis and Isaac's crew discovering the ship, it never reached the intense state of infestation and deterioration experienced on the ''USG Ishimura, despite being a ship of similar design. It is noticeably devoid of Corruption or Necromorph-created damage, being derelict due to nothing more than neglect. This is the same for the other necromorph-infested ships found in the flotilla above Tau Volantis. * Unlike the other ships still intact above Tau Volantis the Terra Nova was still mostly active and functional with all her systems still online after 200 years of abandonment and neglect, despite it running on reserve power. * The mid section of the ship strongly resembles a rib cage, making the ship resemble the skeleton of a fish. Gallery File:DS3_Terra_Nova_Sigil.png|Terra Nova Sigil Terra Nova.jpg File:CMS Terra-Nova 04.png File:DS3 CMS Roanoke 2.jpg File:CMS Terra-Nova 01.jpg File:CMS Terra-Nova 03.png CMS Terra-Nova 02.jpg See Also *Conning Tower *Other Ships: **CMS Crozier **CMS Greely **CMS Roanoke **CMS Brusilov **CMS Shackleton es:CMS Terra Nova Category:Spaceships